Azul Que Se Convierte En Violeta
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: ¿Nunca se les ha ocurrido pensar, que Jun Motomiya y Osamu Ichijouji pudieron ser los mejores amigos? Mi idea de como fue su amistad..... incluyendo la muerte de Osamu. R&R por favor ^^


**Azul que se convierte en Violeta.**

Se observó en el reflejo del agua, viendo los ojos marrón de su reflejo verla de vuelta. Se veía horrible. Pálida, con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas pálidas, y las ropas negras resaltando la terrible palidez de su piel. Sus cabellos rojizos recogidos en una cola de caballo, algunos mechones escapando de su peinado. Ella no era una muchacha blanca. Siempre morena, saludable..... la extrema blancura de su piel la hacía verse enferma.

Pero tal vez lo estaba.

Con manos temblorosas sacó dos objetos de la bolsa de su pantalón. Un aparente reloj, pequeño y de color azul y un aparente collar.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el aparato, mientras la chica de doce años apretaba su mano alrededor de los dos objetos.

Su mejor amigo había muerto. Había muerto..... Nunca volvería a verlo.....

Ni sus sonrisas, ni jugaría fútbol con él de nuevo, no sería consolada por él.....

Sin poderlo evitar, cayó de rodillas, su delgado cuerpo temblando por los sollozos y las lágrimas, mientras recordaba todo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seis años antes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-- "¡¡¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!!!"  gritó una pequeña niña de seis años, mientras unos chicos mayores la estaban molestando. 

Un chico de unos seis años volteó hacia el lugar de los gritos. Tenía el cabello azulado, y gruesos lentes cubrían sus ojos amatistas, dándole una apariencia inteligente. Cerca de él, había un niño de tres años, jugando en la arena.

El chico se levantó del arenero, y volteó a ver hacia donde la niña de cabellos rojizos y desordenados estaba gritando. Tres chicos mayores la estaban empujando de un lado a otro, mientras ella lloraba.

-- "¿Oniichan? ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó el pequeño niño que seguía en el arenero, de cabello azul oscuro, y los mismo ojos color amatista que el niño mayor.

-- "Quédate aquí Kenny. Vengo en un momento."

Se acercó a donde la pequeña estaba encogida, y los abusivos seguían diciéndole apodos a la pequeña.

-- "¡Cabellos de estropajo!"

-- "¡Eres muy fea!"

-- "¡No eres una niña! ¡Eres un niño disfrazado de niña!"

-- "¡Déjenla en paz! ¡Malvados!"

Los niños dejaron de gritarle a la pequeña, y voltearon hacia el dueño de la voz que les había gritado. La pequeña levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas para ver al niño de cabellos azules, estar parado ahí valientemente. Sus atormentadores se dieron la vuelta, para ver al niño molestos.

-- "¿Quién nos va a hacer dejarla? ¿Tu, enano?"

-- "¡Es un cuatro ojos!"

-- "¡Es un mocoso!"

El niño sonrió valientemente, y los tres chicos se preguntaron porque lo estaba haciendo. Ellos eran mayores, y podían darle una paliza si querían. Entonces, el niño cerró los ojos, y empezó a gritar como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-- "¡¡¡¡¡SEÑOR POLICÍA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ESTOS NIÑOS NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ!!!!!"

Inmediatamente, los tres chicos se pusieron nerviosos, y antes de averiguar si era cierto que había un policía cerca, salieron corriendo. 

En cuanto se fueron, el niño dejó de gritar, y sonrió satisfecho. Volteó a ver a la pequeña que lo estaba viendo con sus grandes ojos marrones sorprendidos, y aun sonriendo, se acercó a ella.

-- "¿Estás bien?"

La niña asintió con la cabeza, aun viéndose sorprendida. El pequeño se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse. Observó que la niña estaba sosteniendo a un cachorro entre sus brazos, y entendió que esa era la razón por la que la estaban molestando.

-- "Que lindo perrito."

-- "Le estaban pegando....."

El perrito sacó su cabeza del brazo de la niña, y lamió su rostro, gimiendo levemente. El niño lo miro con cuidado. Tenía en la cabeza un poco de sangre, seguramente por una pedrada.

-- "Vamos allá. Tengo un poco de agua, y mamá siempre me hace traer un botiquín de primero auxilios por si mi hermanito se lástima."

Tomando la mano de la niña, el niño la llevó hacia donde estaba una mochila, y rápidamente sacó un botiquín. En pocos minutos, había limpiado la herida del perrito, y este jugaba con ellos alegremente, como si en verdad fuera suyo.

-- "¡Muchas gracias!"

-- "No hay de que. No me gusta que molesten a los demás." El niño volteó a ver a la niña que veía contenta al perrito, le sonrió, y estiró su mano. La pequeña lo vio curiosa.

-- "Mucho gusto, soy Ichijouji Osamu."

-- "Yo soy Motomiya Jun, pero dime Jun, Ichijouji-kun."

-- "Entonces dime Osamu, Jun-chan."

Sonriendo, los dos niños estrecharon sus manos, y vieron al pequeño perro que jugaba a sus pies.

-- "Creo que ya tienes mascota, Jun-chan." Dijo Osamu, señalando al perrito.

-- "¿¿¿YOOO??? ¡Pero si en casa ni me dejan tener un gatito! No creo que me dejen tenerlo..... aunque es muy lindo..... ¿qué tal si tu te lo quedas, Osamu-kun? Parece que le caes bien." Dijo Jun, arrodillándose junto al cachorro.

-- "Me gustaría, pero papá es alérgico....."

Vieron tristemente al perrito, que seguía correteando a su alrededor, moviendo la cola contento. De repente, el rostro de Osamu se iluminó, y volteó a ver a su compañera con una gran sonrisa.

-- "¿Y si se queda aquí?"

-- "Pero es muy chiquito....."

-- "¡Yo vengo todos los días, y puedo traerle comida!"

-- "¡Y yo sé donde hay un árbol hueco donde puede quedarse!" dijo Jun, entusiasmándose con el proyecto.

-- "¡Y entonces será de los dos!" dijo Osamu feliz.

-- "Pero..... entonces necesita un nombre....."

-- "Es cierto..... ¿Cómo le ponemos?"

Jun sonrió, volteó a ver al niño y se quedó viéndolo fijamente.  Osamu empezó a ponerse nervioso.  La niña lo estaba viendo fijamente, con sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas, sus ojos marrones viéndolo. Cada vez más nervioso, hizo lo mejor para sostenerle la mirada. Notó el cabello color vino que estaba desordenado, y las ropas sucias. Lentamente sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad parecía más niño que niña.

-- "Aoi."

Parpadeó confundido, y cuando volvió a ver a Jun, notó que ella estaba sonriendo.

-- "¿Qué dijiste?"

-- "El perrito tiene los ojos azules igual a los tuyos, y le podemos poner Aoi."

Osamu parpadeo, y volteó a ver al cachorro. Blanco con manchas negras, tenía una alrededor del ojo derecho, y efectivamente, sus ojos eran de un brillante color azul.

-- "Entonces será Aoi" dijo sonriendo.

-- "¡Osamu-oniichan! ¡Osamu-oniichan!"

Los dos voltearon, para encontrarse con el pequeño hermano de Osamu lleno de arena.  

Jun sonrió al ver al pequeño niño. ¡Se veía tan tierno! Con su cabello negro azulado con partes blancas por la arena, sus grandes ojos azules viéndolos curiosamente. Sin poderlo evitar, empezó a reír, al ver al niño parpadear, y que un poco de arena cayera de su cabello a sus ojos, haciéndolo parpadear algún más.

-- "¡Kenny!  ¡Te ensuciaste todo! ¡Mamá se va a enojar!"

-- "Lo sento, oniichan."

Osamu volteó a ver a Jun, tomando la mano de Ken, y además, tomando sus cosas.

-- "Tengo que irme Jun-chan. ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

-- "¡Claro que si!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tres años antes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Un genio. Era un genio. No podía creerlo. Era todo tan..... increíble. Cierto, que nunca había tenido problemas para las materias de la escuela, ni mucho menos, pero nunca pensó que fuera un genio.

¿Qué pensaría Jun? Sus padres se habían visto muy orgullosos.  Aunque lo habían puesto a estudiar en cuanto se lo dijeron.

No había podido jugar con Ken, ni llevarlo al parque.

Finalmente, llegó al parque, y vio a su amiga acariciando a Aoi, sentada en una banca, con su mochila tirada.

-- "¡Jun-chan!"

La niña de nueve años apenas levantó la mirada, antes de volver a ver al perro.  Osamu parpadeo confundido.  Jun nunca se había portado así con él. Ni siquiera lo había saludado. Fue corriendo hasta donde estaba ella, y se sentó a su lado.

Aun así, no le había ni hablado.

-- "¿Jun-chan? ¿Pasa algo?"

-- "No creo que sea correcto que me digas 'Jun-chan', Ichijouji-kun."

Sorprendido, abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?

-- "Pero....."

-- "Para que me dijeras 'Jun-chan', tendríamos que ser amigos."

-- "¿Y qué no lo somos?"

-- "Un amigo, Ichijouji-kun, no olvidaría que su amiga, su mejor amiga según ha dicho, cumplía años ayer. Un amigo no hubiese olvidado aunque sea hablar."

Al recordar la razón por la que Jun estaba molesta, Osamu se golpeó la frente con su mano. ¡Cómo podía habérsele olvidado! ¡Y más cuando si le había comprado un regalo! Todo había sido porque le habían dicho que era un genio. Sus padres lo felicitaron, y luego lo mandaron a estudiar.....

-- "Lo siento mucho, Jun-chan, es que ayer me dijeron que era un genio, y que...."

-- "¿Qué eres un que?"

-- "¿Recuerdas la prueba de inteligencia que hicieron en la escuela? Descubrieron que era muy listo..... "

-- "¿¿Eres un genio??" Jun sonrió, olvidando su enojo, y abrazó fuertemente a Osamu. – "¡¡¡ESO ES TAAAN GENIAL!!!"

-- "¿Qué dices? ¿Segura?"

-- "¡Claro que si! ¡Serás muy conocido! ¡Y tengo el orgullo de decir que mi mejor amigo es un genio! –entonces, le guiñó un ojo, su sonrisa aumentando- ¡Y me VAS a tener que ayudar con la tarea!"

Osamu río, contento de que el hecho de que fuera un genio, no hubiese cambiado su amistad con su amiga.

-- "Lo único que no me agrada es que desde ayer, mamá y papá se la pasan diciéndome que estudie."

-- "¡Que horror!"

-- "Dicen que tengo que esforzarme....."

-- "¡Pero si eres un genio! No creo que sea necesario que te la vivas estudiando para que saques buenas calificaciones...."

-- "Si, pero no me gusta que se peleen. ¿Recuerdas a ese chico no? Iba en nuestra escuela, sus padres se divorciaron, y se mudó."

-- "No me gusta el divorcio....."

-- "Ni a mi, pero ¿que se puede hacer?"

-- "¡Casarme con mi mejor amigo! ¡Así, aunque nos enojemos, no nos separaremos!" dijo Jun, como si fuera la más grande verdad del universo. Osamu parpadeo confundido, y luego se señaló.

-- "Pero yo soy tu mejor amigo, Jun-chan....."

-- "¡Si! ¡Y entonces, aunque nos enojemos, haremos las paces!"

-- "Sabes –dijo con su sonrisa aumentando, creyendo en lo que si amiga le estaba diciendo. Súbitamente empezaba a sonar bien- ¡tienes razón!"

-- "¿Verdad que si?"

-- "¡Si! ¡Entonces, cuando seamos mayores, nos casaremos, de acuerdo, ¿Jun-chan?!"

-- "¡Claro que si Osamu-kun! ¡Y viviremos con Aoi-chan en una casa muy grande!"

-- "¡Y yo no tendré que estudiar! ¡Me la pasaré jugando con Aoi y contigo!"

-- "¿Lo prometes, Osamu-kun?"

-- "¡Claro que si!"

Sonriendo, los dos se dieron la mano, y sin previo aviso, empezaron a jugar con el perro, que seguía viéndolos confundido.

-- "Sabes Jun-chan....." dijo luego de un rato, mientras él, Jun y Aoi estaban tirados en el suelo, viendo las nubes.

-- "¿Qué pasa, Osamu-kun?"

-- "Tu eres mi mejor amiga en todo el universo."

-- "Tu también eres mi mejor amigo."

-- "Creo que si algún día llego a encontrar un mejor amigo que no seas tu.... ese día.... ¡mis ojos dejaran de ser azules!"

Jun empezó a reír suavemente, y Osamu volteó a verla confundido.

-- "¿Qué pasa Jun-chan? ¿Por qué te ríes?"

-- "¡Por lo que dijiste!"

-- "¿Que?"

-- "¡Sobre tus ojos!"

-- "¿Qué tiene lo que dije?"

-- "Tus ojos no son completamente azules, Osamu-kun."

-- "¿A que te refieres Jun-chan? Son azul oscuro."

-- "No es cierto.  Son azul que se convierte en violeta.  Empiezan azul fuerte, y luego se vuelven violeta."

-- "¿Si? Nunca me había dado cuenta....."

-- "Por algo soy tu mejor amiga, para darme cuenta de esas cosas."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hacía una semana.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Salió enojado de su departamento, sin importarle que su madre podría enojarse porque no estaba estudiando. ¡Él, un genio, no había sido capaz de saber para que era esa cosa! ¿Y si no era para él? ¿Y si era para Ken? ¿Y si esa cosa se llevaba a su hermanito? Él no soportaría estar sin su pequeño hermanito. Él y Jun eran las personas más importantes del mundo para él. 

Quería a sus padres, pero odiaba la manera en que ignoraban a Ken. La manera en que siempre lo mandaban a estudiar. Él sólo quería ser un niño. Poder salir en la tarde luego de hacer la tarea para ir a correr con Jun y con Aoi. 

Poder ir a jugar con Ken.

Lo único que aun podían hacer era soplar burbujas en el balcón, y eso era cuando sus padres no estaban cerca.

Y sabía que su hermano a veces lo odiaba.  No quería que Ken lo odiara. Además, él le tenía envidia a Ken. A su hermanito. Porque podía jugar y correr, y nadie esperaba que  sacara perfectas calificaciones. Podía sacar un ocho, y su madre le diría que había hecho lo mejor posible.  Si él sacaba un ocho, Troya ardería, y se pasaría días estudiando para mejorar sus calificaciones. Aunque..... si Ken sacaba un ocho, lo regañarían por no ser más como Osamu.....

¡Maldito fuera el momento en que habían descubierto que era un genio!

Sabía bien que aunque Jun fingía siempre estar feliz cuando estaba con él, también le tenía algo de envidia. Pero su amiga era demasiado buena para decirle algo. 

Y nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa.

Metió sus manos en su bolsillo, rezando porque nadie lo reconociera, y para que nadie lo detuviera.

Por desgracia había dejado plantada a su amiga muchas veces.  Y sabía que la paciencia no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Jun.

Finalmente, llegó al parque.  Inmediatamente, le llegaron los sonidos de risa. Era cerca del atardecer, así que ya no habría tantos niños. Además, el sonido era la risa inconfundible de Jun Motomiya.

Finalmente, la encontró. Se detuvo unos momentos para admirar como se veía su amiga. Ciertamente, en los seis años que tenían de conocerse, y ser los mejores amigos, Jun había sido la que más había cambiado. Su cabello color vino, igual de desordenado que antes, era parcialmente sostenido por una diadema. Llevaba unos jeans viejos y rotos por demasiadas caídas. Una camisa verde que mostraba había estado jugando en el suelo. Y aun así llevaba el collar que él le había regalado por su cumpleaños hacía un mes.

Sintiéndose más contento, se acercó hacia su amiga, que estaba jugando con Aoi.

La chica alzó el rostro, una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Al verlo, se levantó rápidamente, y corrió hacia donde estaba.

-- "¡Hola Osamu-kun!"

Por alguna razón, parecía aun más contenta que de costumbre.

-- "Hola Jun-chan. ¿Qué pasó? A menos que hayas logrado vencerle a Daisuke-kun en los video juegos, no veo porque estás tan contenta....."

-- "¿¿Video juegos?? ¡Eso no es importante! ¡No luego de lo que vi hoy!"

¿Vencer a Daisuke en video juegos no era importante? Observó a la chica con cuidado.

-- "¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con mi amiga"

La risa de Jun fue su única respuesta, mientras ella luchaba por sacar algo en específico de su bolsillo.

-- "¡Nunca lo creerás!  ¡Estaba jugando en la computadora, y de repente ¡BANG!, la pantalla se puso loca, brilló, y salió esto!"

Y entonces, lo sacó. Osamu sintió que se ponía pálido. En la mano de Jun, mostrándoselo como un tesoro, estaba una exacta réplica del aparato que había salido de su computadora.

-- "¡¡¡Entonces, lo sostuve y el aparato –que se llama digivice, por cierto- brillo, y me llevó dentro de la computadora!!! ¡¡¡Y ahí había un animalito que dijo ser un digimon, y se llama Tsunomon, y es la cosita más linda del mundo!!!" Jun volteó a ver a Aoi, lo abrazó riendo, y volvió a decir – "¡Bueno, la cosita más linda luego de Aoi-chan!"

Era verdad.  Ese maldito aparato trataba de quitarle a las personas que más quería.

-- "Apareció una en mi casa" dijo tristemente Osamu, sentándose en el suelo. Jun lo vio feliz, su sonrisa casi saliéndose de su rostro.

-- "¿¿¿EN SERIO??? ¡¡¡¡GENIAL!!!! DIME ¿¿¿YA FUISTE AL DIGIMUNDO??? ¿¿¿YA TIENES UN DIGIMON??? ¿¿¿QUE DIGIMON ES??? ¿¿¿COMO ES??? ¿¿¿CREES QUE SEA BUEN AMIGO DE TSUNOMON-CHAN???"

-- "¡Cállate!" gritó Osamu, desesperado.

Jun se calló inmediatamente, preocupada. Mucha gente le había gritado, pero era la primera vez que Osamu lo había hecho.

-- "¡Yo no fui a ese estúpido lugar!"

-- "Pero.... dijiste que el digivice había aparecido en tu casa....."

-- "¡No hizo nada! ¡No se movió!"

-- "Pero..... no puedo ser. Tal vez hiciste algo mal....." Aunque eso era algo nuevo para los dos. Jun nunca había visto a Osamu hacer algo mal.

-- "No lo sé..... Kenny y yo estábamos en mi cuarto, apareció de repente, lo tomé y... no hizo nada....."

-- "Momento. ¿Ken-kun estaba contigo?"

-- "Si. ¿Por?"

-- "¡Eso quiere decir que tal vez sea de él el digivice!"

Esto de pronto abrió un mundo lleno de posibilidades a Osamu, todas igual de terroríficas.  Su hermano y su mejor amiga, en un mundo oscuro, lleno de monstruos, pudiendo morir.... ¡Y él sin poder ayudarlos!

-- "¡Es una tontería!"

-- "¿Por qué dice eso Osamu-kun?"

-- "¡Por qué lo es! ¡Seguramente es una mentira!"

-- "¡Yo no digo mentiras y lo sabes!"

-- "¡Pues ahora si lo estás haciendo Jun!"  
-- "¡No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira!"

-- "¡Esa cosa es peligrosa!"

-- "¡¡¡Claro que no!!!"

-- "¡Odio esa cosa! ¡Sólo te va a alejar de mi! ¡Se va a llevar a mi hermano!"

-- "¡Estás celoso porque por primera vez, Ken y yo tenemos algo con lo que sobresalir y no está relacionado contigo!"

-- "¡Eres una tonta!"

-- "¡Es la verdad! ¡Estás tan acostumbrado a que todo el mundo te haga caso, que nunca te has detenido a pensar en como se puede sentir tu hermano! ¡Como me puedo sentir yo!"

-- "¡No hables de mi hermano!"

-- "¡Lo hago porque lo entiendo!"

-- "¡Te odio!"

-- "¡Y yo te odio a ti!"

Y sin ninguna otra palabra, los ojos de Jun se llenaron de lágrimas, antes de que saliera corriendo, sin ninguna palabra hacia Osamu o hacia Aoi, que miraba a sus amos extrañados.

Osamu también se fue, dejando al perro ahí, solo.

Llegó a su casa sin decir una palabra. Ni siquiera habían notado su ausencia, probablemente habían pensado que seguía estudiando.

Las palabras de Jun lo habían dejado pensado. ¿Habrían sido celos? ¿Por eso estaba tan molesto? ¿Por qué por primera vez él no tenía nada que ver?

-- "¿Kenny? ¿Kenny, donde estás?"

-- "Ha estado muy callado toda la tarde. Tal vez está estudiando para ser más como tu, hijo." Dijo su madre lentamente, sonriendo con orgullo. Pero Osamu sintió que era algo doloroso, algo triste.  Él quisiera ser como Ken, tan gentil, bondadoso y dulce. Aunque nadie se daba cuenta de esas cualidades.

-- "¿Ken? ¿Estás en mi cuarto?"

Abrió la puerta, y entonces, vio lo más terrible del mundo. Su computadora brillando, y de ella, había salido Ken.

Su pesadilla volvió a él. La imagen de Jun y Ken muriendo, a miles de kilómetros de él, y él no podía hacer nada, sólo mirar.

-- "¡Ken! ¿Qué hiciste?"

-- "¡Oniichan!"

Ken volteó a verlo con una sonrisa de pura felicidad, como hacia mucho no lo veía. Llevaba el digivice en su mano, y este seguía brillando levemente.

-- "¡Oniichan! ¡Nunca creerás donde estuve!"

Estaba enojado. Furioso.  Asustado. Y ahí estaba él, sonriéndole, como si no hubiera hecho nada. Como si todo hubiese sido una broma.

Se acercó hacia él con paso firme, y de un manotazo, le arrebató el aparato azul.

Esa cosa no le iba a quitar ni a su hermano, ni a su amiga. No iba a permitir que nada les pasara.

-- "¿Qué te he dicho sobre tomar mis cosas Ken?"

-- "Pero..... Osamu....."

-- "Lo peor que puede haber en el mundo, son las personas que no respetan las cosas de los demás."

Se acercó hacia su escritorio, y guardó el aparato en un cajón.  

-- "Lo siento hermano....."

-- "No vuelvas a tomar mis cosas Ken. Esto es mío. ¿Entiendes?"

-- "Si Osamu....."

-- "Ahora, vete de mi cuarto, por favor."

Sin decir nada más, y arrastrando los pies, Ken salió del cuarto de Osamu. Él volteó, sintiéndose mal por haber hecho sentir culpable a su hermanito. No le había explicado nada. No le había dicho de sus preocupaciones, ni porque estaba molesto.....

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en la silla. ¿Cómo podría ganarse nuevamente la confianza de su hermano, si lo hacia sentir culpable?

Se sentía como el peor de los hermanos.

Y por si fuera poco, había hecho sentir mal a Jun. Y le había gritado.

Era un gran idiota.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, salió de su casa, antes de que sus padres se despertaran, y lo pusieran a estudiar. Sin saber a donde ir, empezó a caminar, y sus pies, por inercia, lo llevaron al parque.

Alzó un poco la mirada cuando vio a Aoi esperándolo en el mismo lugar donde había peleado con Jun. El animal, tan leal, no se había movido probablemente en toda la noche.

-- "Hola Aoi."

Se sentó junto a él, y el perro puso su cabeza en las piernas de Osamu, gimiendo levemente en señal de compañerismo.

-- "Soy un idiota, ¿lo sabías?"

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, pero no levantó la vista.  No quería que nadie le hablara.  La única persona con quien quería hablar era Jun, y disculparse por ser el más grande imbécil del universo. Y la persona que se estaba acercando usaba zapatos, no tenis como los que siempre usaba Jun.

-- "¿Ichijouji-kun?"

Levantó la cabeza ante la voz tan familiar, y de arriba para abajo se encontró con unos zapatos blancos, un vestido corto azul, y una preciosa niña de cabellos color vino, su cabello llegando a sus hombros, piel morena, y grandes ojos marrón.  Le tomó unos momentos de contemplación absoluta y de quijada caída entender que esa preciosa chica de doce años, sonrojada y tímida, no era otra que su mejor amiga Jun.

-- "¿JUN?"

El sonrojo de Jun aumentó, y Osamu de repente tuvo la sensación de que no podía verse más preciosa. 

Momento.....

¿Había pensado en Jun, su mejor amiga, como preciosa? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, y no se había dado cuenta?

-- "¿Por qué me dijiste Ichijouji-kun, Jun-chan? –de repente, recordó lo que se habían dicho el día anterior, y entendió porque la repentina formalidad de su amiga. Si es que podía seguirla llamando así - ¿Está bien que te diga así? ¿O prefieres que te diga Motomiya-san?" 

-- "Yo..... pensé que me odiabas....."

-- "Estaba molesto..... no puedo odiarte. Eres mi mejor amiga."

-- "Tu también eres mi mejor amigo, O..... Ichijouji-kun."

-- "Entonces, dime Osamu, Jun-chan, por favor."

Con cuidado, Osamu tomó la mano de Jun, y la obligó a que viera sus ojos.  Tenía la mirada triste, y una tímida sonrisa asomaba en su rostro, y Jun, al ver lo adorable que se veía Osamu, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más.

-- "De acuerdo, Osamu-kun. Siento mucho lo que te dije ayer..... sabes que no es cierto, ¿verdad?"

Entonces, Osamu sonrió, más tranquilo. Todo estaría bien entre los dos.

-- "Claro que si Jun-chan. Siento mucho todo lo que dije ayer..... estaba molesto....."

-- "Yo no me debí de haber enojado....."

-- "Tú sólo reaccionaste, Jun-chan. Yo debí de haberme comportado mejor."

Jun sonrió, aun sonrojada, y estiró su mano. Osamu la miró curiosamente.

-- "¿Amigos?"

Entonces, Osamu la tomó también, apretándola suavemente.

-- "Por siempre, Jun-chan."

Y nuevamente, Jun se sonrojo, esta vez su sonrojo logrando que Osamu también se sonrojara levemente, y que se pusiera nervioso. Esta nueva Jun, con el cabello liso y usando vestido..... no estaba seguro de poderlo soportar. Estaba empezando a lograr que sintiera cosas chistosas dentro de él.

-- "¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?"

Jun pasó una mano por sus cabellos lacios, moviéndolos suavemente, pasando un mechón atrás de su oreja.  Parecía que sus mejillas se quedarían por siempre sonrosadas.  Se veía tan tier.......

¡Alto! ¿¿¿Había pensado en Jun como tierna??? ¡Eso, estaba mal! No sabía porque, pero ¡pensar en Jun como tierna debía de estar mal!

-- "¿No te gusta? Le pedí a mamá que me ayudara a alaciarlo..... pensé que se vería bien, pero....."

-- "¡No, no es eso! ¡Me gusta mucho como te vez!"

De acuerdo. Ya sabía que pasaba. Alguien había hecho experimentos con su cerebro y su capacidad de hablar y de razonar antes de abrir su súbitamente gran boca había sido afectada. Y también su sangre se estaba volviendo loca. ¡Mira que ir directamente a su cabeza, más específicamente a sus mejillas, era una total falta de respeto!

Jun sólo bajó la mirada, y Osamu no supo que hacer.  Con la antigua Jun, lo que hubiese hecho sin duda era bromear con ella, hacerle un comentario gracioso sobre su aspecto, y ella le hubiese contestado burlándose del de él. Pero con esta nueva Jun..... no sabía como comportarse.

Y no podía decir que le desagradara.

-- "Creí que no te gustaba usar vestidos....."

-- "No me gusta..... pensé que me vería bien..... quería verme bonita....."

-- "Te vez muy bonita Jun-chan. Pero no tenías que ponerte eso para verte bonita..... tu siempre te ves bien....."

¿Dónde estaba el botón para apagar su gran boca? Ahora Jun, aparte de sonrojarse, le dio una gran sonrisa que logró que su corazón latiera mucho más, y que aparte sintiera sus mejillas mucho más caliente.

¿¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando??

-- "Muchas gracias Osamu-kun."

-- "¿Por qué te arreglaste tanto?"

Y de repente, la sonrisa de Jun desapareció. Iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando Jun volvió a levantar la mirada, pero su sonrisa más seria y extrañamente melancólica.  Por alguna razón, esa sonrisa no le quedaba a Jun.

-- "Vamos a los columpios, ¿te parece?"

Asintió, y en silencio fueron a los columpios. Osamu no dejó de ver a Jun, incluso cuando ella se sentó en uno de los asientos.  Él se sentó a su lado, y en silencio, los dos empezaron a mecerse. Notó vagamente como el columpio de Jun se iba meciendo menos, hasta que estaba completamente detenido.

-- "Nos vamos a mudar, Osamu-kun....."

Osamu dejó de columpiarse y volteó a ver a Jun. La chica de doce años estaba moviéndose lentamente en el columpio, sus cabellos lacios meneándose suavemente con la corriente.

-- "¿Qué?"

Él volteó a verla, tratando de ver sus ojos, pero Jun siguió viendo hacia el suelo, sus pies impulsándola levemente hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-- "Transfirieron a papá a Odaiba. Nos vamos a mudar ahí en una semana."

-- "Pero..... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

-- "Mamá me lo dijo ayer en la noche. Pensé en llamarte, pero como nos enojamos....."

El silencio cayó sobre los dos niños, y el único sonido eran las cadenas del columpio de Jun rechinando suavemente. Osamu no podía creerlo. Su mejor amiga se estaba mudando. Ya no sería verla todos los días en la escuela, ni caminar con ella de regreso a casa. Ni jugar fútbol con ella todos los días cuando terminaran la tarea. 

Momento.....

Odaiba estaba a media hora de distancia. No era como si se fuera a otro país.

-- "Te iré a visitar. No está tan lejos."

Jun pareció reír un poco, antes de que volviera a estar triste. Osamu siguió viendo como se veía tan triste. No le gustaba ver a Jun triste.  Y en ese preciso momento, se juró que haría lo que fuera necesario por evitar que Jun estuviera triste.

-- "Siempre estás ocupado, Osamu-kun..... y a tu mamá no le agradará que vayas a verme y pierdas tiempo de tus estudios."

Cerró sus ojos, recordando el pequeño hecho de que era un genio, y que todo el mundo esperaba algo de él. Si jugaba con Jun era por las veces que llevaba a Ken al parque, así era como la había conocido, cuando aun no sabían que él era un genio. Sus padres estarían muy decepcionados si él no sacaba perfectas calificaciones.....

-- "Bueno, he estado pensando en decirle a mamá que quiero ser más como un niño normal, ¿sabes?"

Ahora era Osamu el que no veía a Jun, porque estaba seguro que se estaría sonrojando. Pero dejó de escuchar el sonido de las cadenas del columpio de su amiga, y sintió su mirada marrón en su rostro.

-- "Y además, aunque se enoje..... tu eres mi mejor amiga..... no quiero dejar de verte....."

-- "Osamu-kun..... ¿en realidad harías eso por mi?"

Sin responder asintió. Escuchó como Jun se levantaba, y cuando alzó su rostro, vio a Jun llorando frente a él.

-- "Gracias....."

Se levantó rápidamente, y la abrazó, mientras Jun escondía su rostro en la camisa de Osamu.

-- "No hay de que Jun-chan." Dijo, poniendo su cabeza recargada en la de Jun, sintiéndola en sus brazos.

Entonces, Jun se separó lentamente de él. Aun seguía sollozando un poco, pero ya no estaba temblando tanto. Con cuidado, Osamu limpió las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, y le sonrió dulcemente, aunque la chica no lo vio. Seguía con la vista hacia abajo, tratando de controlar los suaves sollozos que seguían saliendo de sus labios. 

Se veía tan linda, pensó. Sabía como odiaba tener que arreglarse el cabello, usar vestidos, y aun así, lo había hecho por él. 

Se inclinó suavemente para darle un beso en la frente, pero Jun escogió justamente ese momento para levantar su rostro, logrando que sus labios y los de Osamu se unieran en un beso.

De acuerdo, no era precisamente un beso. Sólo eran los labios de los dos unidos, mientras ellos se veían sorprendidos. El 'beso' duró bastante, probablemente por la sorpresa al principio, pero luego, conforme la sensación se iba haciendo conocida, normal, fue más por gusto. Finalmente, los dos se separaron, sonrojados.

-- "Este...... yo.... ermm....."

-- "Hum..... Osamu-kun....."

-- "Jun-chan, ¿me acompañas a casa? Así le podremos decir a mamá....."

-- "Claro."

Con la mano temblando, Osamu tomó la mano de Jun, y los dos empezaron a caminar por las banquetas en silencio, sintiéndose extraños. El joven de ojos amatista se sorprendió cuando sintió que su amiga entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

-- "Osamu-kun....."

-- "¿Qué pasa Jun-chan?"

-- "Siempre..... siempre vamos a ser amigos, ¿verdad?"

Él se detuvo y su amiga junto a ella. Volteó a verla, y asegurándose que nadie lo estuviera viendo, se inclinó hacia ella, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Empezaba a gustarle eso. 

-- "Claro que si Jun-chan. Siempre vamos a ser amigos. Además –le sonrió, esa sonrisa especial que Jun sabía era sólo para ella, esa sonrisa que hacía sus ojos brillar aun más- prometimos que nos casaríamos cuando fuéramos mayores, ¿no es así?"

-- "Tienes razón Osamu-chan." Y él sonrió al escucharla llamarlo así.

Había sentido celos de su hermano menor.  Pero se disculparía con él. Le explicaría todo, y le pediría perdón.

Ken era un niño tan bondadoso, que lo disculparía.

Quería tanto a su hermanito. Él y Jun eran las personas más importantes de su vida.

Siguieron caminando hasta el semáforo, donde se detuvieron. A lo lejos, Jun vio a un pequeño niño de cabello negro azulado y los mismo ojos violetas que su mejor amigo.

-- "¡Mira Osamu-chan! ¡Ken-kun está por aya!"

Osamu levantó la vista, y vio que su hermano se estaba acercando. 

-- "¡Es cierto! Hace mucho que no lo ves, ¿verdad? Vamos"

El semáforo se puso rojo en ese instante, y los dos empezaron a caminar. De repente, el zapato de Jun se soltó, y ella soltó la mano de Osamu para ponérselo.

-- "¡Osamu-niichan!" se escuchaba la voz de Ken gritar feliz.

-- "¡Vamos Jun-chan!"

La voz de Osamu estaba llena de risa y de alegría. Jun alzó la vista y le sonrió.

-- "¡Ya voy!"

Vio a Osamu mirarla, su mirada llena de cariño, amistad, confianza y algo que podía convertirse en lo más bello de su universo con el tiempo. Se levantó y empezó a caminar, cuando de repente, escuchó el grito de Osamu y lo siguiente que sintió fue a su amigo empujándola. 

Cayendo hacia atrás, vio a Osamu tratar de moverse, el auto que estaba pasándose la luz roja levantar el cuerpo del niño con el que había tenido su primer beso hacía tan sólo unos momentos atrás, el sonido del cristal romperse.

Vio como un zapato de Osamu salía por la fuerza del impacto. Sus lentes rojos cayeron cerca de ella, rompiéndose con el contacto del cemento.

Se levantó adolorida, con los lentes de Osamu en una mano. 

_Levántate..... Osamu-chan, levántate......_

Ken también se acercaba, con sus grandes ojos amatista abiertos al igual que su boca, no creyendo la situación.

_Osamu...... Osamu-chan, deja de jugar..... levántate......_

Algo ligero y húmedo estaba cayendo por sus ojos. No se dio cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar, y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por limpiarse los ojos. Ni siquiera parpadeo.

Si era una pesadilla, ya quería despertar.

-- "¿Osamu-niichan? Despierta hermano..... despierta..... vamos..... siento haberme portado mal..... no me portaré mal hermano, no te quitaré tus cosas, no las volveré a tocar..... hermano..... tenemos que ir a casa....." Ken se había arrodillado, y trataba de que Osamu se levantara. Una señora se había acercado y estaba tratando de separar al niño del joven caído, pero Ken no se movía.

_Osamu..... quedaste de ir con tu mamá..... ibas a ir a visitarme..... no puedes romper tu promesa......_

-- "¡¡OSAMU!!"

Jun trató de lanzarse hacia Osamu, mientras la sangre empezaba a correr por el pavimento. Un joven de unos dieciséis años, con cabellos azules y ojos negros la detuvo, mientras otro joven bastante parecido sacaba un celular y marcaba un número de teléfono. Jun siguió luchando, mientras las lágrimas corrían más libremente por sus mejillas. Seguía teniendo los lentes rotos en sus manos, y los sostenía fuertemente.

-- "¡¡¡¡DÉJENME!!!! ¡¡¡¡OSAMU, OSAMU LEVÁNTATE!!!! ¡¡¡OSAMU, OSAMU!!!"

El otro joven se había arrodillado junto a Osamu, y mientras Ken también luchaba por soltarse, lo revisó. Había un joven de cabellos morados sosteniendo al pequeño hermano de su mejor amigo, y había una pequeña niña tapándole los ojos a un niño de cabellos castaños.

Los gritos de Jun y de Ken siguieron resonando, hasta que también llegaron los padres de Osamu.

Luego de eso, todo parecía lo mismo.

Esperar en el hospital, llorando abrazada a Daisuke, que no sabía lo que pasaba. Y luego, que el doctor saliera, con la bata azul, roja.....

Que les dijera que Osamu no iba a regresar, que había perdido para siempre a su mejor amigo.....

Que la madre de Osamu la culpara.....

Todo era una bruma negra.

Había ido al funeral, pero se había quedado lejos.

Había mucha gente, pero el único niño era Ken.

Jun sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas cuando el pequeño la vio. Sus grandes ojos azules que se iban volviendo violetas tristes. Esos ojos que eran tan similares a los de Osamu, y sin embargo nunca lo serían. Porque Osamu ya no sonreiría, y ya no lo vería fruncir el ceño cuando estuviera concentrado. Ya no tomaría su mano, ni escucharía sus risas.....

Ya no sentiría sus labios contra los de ella.

Sin poder aguantar más, Jun dio media vuelta, dejando caer las violetas que había llevado, y salió corriendo.

Y había llegado ahí. 

Logró controlarse un poco, y volvió a levantarse, maldiciendo al cielo, al conductor, ¡a todos! por la muerte de su mejor amigo.

-- "No sirves para nada....."

Observó el aparato azul parpadear suavemente. Ese verano, Osamu y ella habían quedado de ir a un campamento. Ella le había prometido que haría muchos amigos, y que a nadie le importaría si era un genio o no. 

Sería sólo él.

Y Ken también iría, y por primera vez en su vida, no estaría a la sombra de su hermano, haría amigos por su propia cuenta. Tal vez sería amigo de su hermano Daisuke.

-- "De no haber sido por ti..... Osamu y yo no nos habríamos enojado..... no habríamos tenido que estar en la calle en la tarde..... y él estaría a salvo....." dijo mientras su lágrimas volvían a caer, y veía enojada a su digivice.

_¡Odio esa cosa! ¡Sólo te va a alejar de mi! ¡Se va a llevar a mi hermano!_

_¡Estás celoso porque por primera vez, Ken y yo tenemos algo con lo que sobresalir y no está relacionado contigo!_

_¡Eres una tonta!_

_¡Es la verdad! ¡Estás tan acostumbrado a que todo el mundo te haga caso, que nunca te has detenido a pensar en como se puede sentir tu hermano! ¡Como me puedo sentir yo!_

_¡Te odio!_

_¡Y yo te odio a ti!_

Sus palabras la cazarían toda su vida. Ella no odiaba a Osamu. Nunca podría odiarlo. 

Lentamente, Aoi se acercó a ella. Jun ni volteó a verlo. El perro se quedó ahí, sentado junto a su ama, viéndola llorar.

-- "No sirves para nada....."

La sonrisa de Osamu. La risa de Osamu. La voz de Osamu. Las manos de Osamu tomando las suyas. Osamu columpiándola. Osamu consolándola.....

Los labios de Osamu en los suyos.....

-- "Osamu-chan....."

_Entonces, cuando seamos mayores, nos casaremos, de acuerdo, ¿Jun-chan?_

_¡Claro que si Osamu-kun! ¡Y viviremos con Aoi-chan en una casa muy grande!_

_¡Y yo no tendré que estudiar! ¡Me la pasaré jugando con Aoi y contigo!_

___Ai shiteru, Osamu-chan.....___

-- "¡¡TE ODIO!!"

Y con un rápido movimiento, Jun aventó el digivice y el emblema lejos de ella. Observó como salpicaban en el agua, y se perdían en la corriente de agua. Adiós a Tsunomon. Adiós al Digimundo. No necesitaba eso. Ni siquiera era real. Era una fantasía que ella había tenido. Osamu había tenido la razón, como siempre.

Lentamente, dejando a Aoi ahí sentado, empezó a caminar hacia su hogar.

-- "Adiós, Osamu-chan...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Tres años después.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-- "¡Vamos Jun! Siempre te deprimes este día."

Jun volteó levemente para ver a su mejor amiga, Momoe. Estaba acostada en su cama, abrazando el cachorro de lobo que le había regalado Osamu cuando había cumplido diez años. Ese día, tres años atrás, Osamu había muerto.

-- "Lo siento Momoe-chan..... pero en verdad no tengo ganas de salir....."

-- "Mi hermana Chizuru dice que es un gran grupo. Y por esta vez no van a cobrar nada."

Suspirando, Jun se sentó, y volteó a ver a su amiga. Siempre se preocupaba por ella esa semana, y nunca le había dicho porque se deprimía ese día.

Tener quince años, y que tu primer amor muriera frente a tus ojos, podía ser bastante difícil de superar.

-- "Pero Momoe....."

-- "Son los que interpretan esa canción que te gusta tanto. Ya sabes, son the Teenage Wolves."

-- "Si, pero....."

-- "Mira, tengo una imagen del grupo. El cantante principal es lindo, creo que podría gustarte."

Sonriendo levemente ante la insistencia de su mejor amiga, Jun observó la revista donde estaba el grupo.

Era cierto que el cantante principal era lindo. Lindo al estilo americano, pero no menos atractivo por eso. Con el cabello rubio ligeramente largo. Tenía apariencia de solitario, y una leve sonrisa que por alguna razón se le hacía conocida. Pero fueron sus ojos los que llamaron su atención.

-- "De acuerdo Momoe-chan. Vamos a verlos."

-- "¡Pero hay que apurarnos!" dijo feliz la chica, sorprendida porque su amiga aceptara.

Lo que Momoe no sabía, y probablemente no sabría, a menos que Jun decidiera decírselo, era que había ido por la simple razón de que los ojos de Yamato Ishida no eran completamente azules

Sus ojos empezaban en la pupila con un ligero tono azul pálido, iban creciendo hasta ser azul cielo, y finalmente, casi al borde, tenían un ligero azul-violeta.

_Tus ojos no son completamente azules, Osamu-kun._

_¿A que te refieres Jun-chan? Son azul oscuro._

_No es cierto.  Son azul que se convierte en violeta.  Empiezan azul fuerte, y luego se vuelven violeta._

_¿Si? Nunca me había dado cuenta....._

_Por algo soy tu mejor amiga, para darme cuenta de esas cosas._

-- "Azul que se convierte en violeta" dijo suavemente Jun, sonriendo por primera vez en ese día.

-- "¿Dijiste algo, Jun-chan?"

-- "No, nada Momoe-chan"

Y las dos jóvenes entraron al lugar donde empezaría el concierto.

FIN.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡_¡ ¡Que mala que me porte! ¡Pobres de Osamu y de Jun! Sniiiiff..... sigo con mi manía de querer hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos.

¿Que les pareció? Un Osamu-Jun. No es algo que se vea seguido. Aunque no sé porque..... ¡Hacen una pareja divina! Aunque está condenada a la tristeza.....

Sobre el digivice de Jun, y que ella fuera una niña elegida. Soy de la firme opinión que Jun pudo haber sido una niña elegida. Pero algo muy serio tuvo que haber pasado para que renunciara a eso. ¿Qué más fuerte que la muerte de su mejor amigo?

También creo que de no haber muerto Osamu-san, él hubiese sido un niño elegido. De alguna forma, hubiese sido un niño elegido.....

En fin, ¿que les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado ^^. Mándenme sus comentarios, ¿ok?

Mis mails son: hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com ^^. 

¡Nos vemos!

JA NE

XO

Kali ^^


End file.
